Promises
by Storyguy567
Summary: M for a reason. Several different promises. Xiahou Ba x Sima Shi with hints of Sima Shi x Zhong Hui! Yaoi! REVIEW!


**Author's Note: Me again. More DW yaoi. This time, not a Wu pairing, but a Jin pairing.**

**REVIEW! SERIOUSLY REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING!**

**Disclaimer: The _Dynasty Warriors_ series belongs to Temco Koei based on the Chinese epic _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ by Luo GuanZhong.**

**All characters have looks of their DW7.**

* * *

**Promises**

* * *

**The Promise of Power**

Cao Shuang was dead. Killed by Sima Shi at the order of his father. It didn't matter. The fool was pathetic anyway; trying to take back power- power that he didn't have to begin with. He was unfit to rule. They ALL were. Only two of the Cao clan were ever fit to rule Wei- it's founder, the Hero of Chaos, and then his son. The rest were worthless and useless.

He was merely the mouth through which Sima Yi spoke. That changed when he started gaining power.

Eventually, it got to a point where all he did was host lavish parties. These parties boosted his support among his generals and the nobles, it also destroyed his support amongst the peasants. That is why the Sima clan took it upon themselves to stage the coup, or so Sima Yi said. On the outside, it would look like Sima Yi was acting on behalf of the suffering people, but really he was acting selfishly. His puppet wanted to cut its strings. So be it, but the rest of it would get hacked up too.

But now that Cao Shuang was dead, Sima Yi could put his replacement on the throne. Cao Mao. A meek man. It was perfect. The Sima clan kept their puppet. Whenever Cao Mao opened his mouth to speak, he spoke Sima Yi's words.

No one knew what went on in the belly of the beast. Everyone thought the emperor of Wei merely acted of his own accord. No one knew the truth.

And because no one knew the truth, the Sima clan could continue to easily manipulate the Emperor and the government into doing their bidding.

Yes, the emperor ruled the land, but the Sima clan held all the power.

* * *

**The Promise of Life**

Cao Shuang was dead. It was unbelievable what had happened. They said the people rebelled against him because his abuse of power sucked up the land's resources. They said he was removed from power because the Mandate of Heaven (the ancient belief that the Heavens chose when and who got to rule) didn't support him anymore.

But Xiahou Ba knew the truth. The son of Xiahou Yuan knew exactly what happened to his relative, the late emperor. It wasn't a Mandate, or a rebellion.

It was a murder.

A coup d'état was forced upon Cao Shuang, and he refused to cooperate so he was struck down. There was only one person in the world who could manipulate the politics and the government and make a coup seem like a rebellion by dissatisfied peasants.

Sima Yi.

And that is what scared Xiahou Ba. Because he knew all of this. He knew what was going on in way politically as well as militarily. He knew that one slip up. Saying the wrong thing, or talking to the wrong person could get him killed.

He was also a cousin of Cao Shuang's. That was another problem. Would the Sima's come after him? Did they think he supported his cousin? Did they even know he was Shuang's cousin? Of course they knew.

In an instant, Xiahou Ba knew he couldn't stay in Wei any longer. The threat on his life was too great. No one could protect him from the ambitions of the Sima clan.

Oh…maybe one could. "Shi could." He spoke to himself.

Ba shook his head. Sima Shi was just as ruthless and ambitious as his father. If Ba was a threat, the independent Shi would become his father's lap dog and end his life. No! The heir of the Sima clan, Xiahou Ba's lover would not protect him. And that thought killed him.

He would have to defect. Leave Wei. Leave Shi. Leave his love. It killed him, but he just couldn't bear the thought of being this paranoid ever again.

Without a second thought, he went to the stables, got on his horse, rode, and never came back. Xiahou Ba had defected from Wei.

Shu! That was the answer! Shu held the promise that he would keep living.

* * *

**The Promise of Pain**

From the walls of the castles, Sima Yi's first born son, Sima Shi, watched with his father and younger brother, Sima Zhao, as Xiahou Ba defected.

Sima Shi tried his best to maintain his icy disposition, but on the inside, he felt anything but ice.

He felt fire. He was furious! How dare Ba abandon him! He was mad. Ba shouldn't have done that. There would be hell to pay. Ba was a traitor name, and that angered him.

With that fire, Ziyuan also felt pain. An unbearable pain that felt like it would kill him. Whereas the fire engulfed his body, this pain struck his heart. How could Zhongquan do this to him?

His father dismissed him and his brother. Shi ran to his room. He slammed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed. He just hurt all over. The man he loved left him.

There was a knock on the door. Shi looked up, but refused to leave his bed. "Enter!" His voice, laced with ice spoke.

The door opened. It was Zhong Hui, a promising young soldier. After he entered, the soldier bowed. "My lord." He greeted. "You seemed to be unwell in the throne room. I was concerned and merely wished to check on you."

Sima Shi frowned. The last thing he needed was company, especially if it was pompous pig-headed jerk Zhong Hui. For some reason, he couldn't stand him (if opposites attract, then similarities repel).

"I want to be alone!" Shi growled.

Zhong Hui frowned and shut the door, continuing to walk in the room. "My lord, I doubt you want to be alone." He sat on the edge on Shi's bed.

Zhong Hui turned toward Shi. "My lord?" He crawled forward slightly. Sima Shi growled and grabbed Zhong Hui. Zhong Hui gasped but only smirked at Sima Shi. He was attracted to the older man. His intentions in fact were to seduce him. By the way Shi was forcing his lips against his own, Hui would say he accomplished his mission.

Deep within his mind, Zhong Hui knew this was wrong. He knew that he was only being used. But he didn't care as long as he got Shi in the end. Even if Shi didn't love him.

Shi kissed Hui harshly, angrily, roughly. He wouldn't let this pain in his body hurt him. He would get past Xiahou Ba.

* * *

**The Promise of Safety**

Xiahou Ba was captured. He was captured during one of Jiang Wei's attacks on Wei. After Guo Huai defeated him, he had him bound and brought him back to Wei as a prisoner.

Brought him back to Wei to face his darkest fear. The Sima family.

'Look on the bright side.' He thought. 'I get to see Shi again.' Despite his time in Shu, adapting to his new life, his mind always went back to his lover. Thoughts of Shi plagued his mind and haunted his dreams. It was getting to where he couldn't sleep.

He was dragged into the palace. On the throne stood the new emperor, Cao Mao. On his right was Sima Yi and on his left was Sima Shi and Sima Zhao.

Xiahou Ba kept his head down, not even daring to look at Shi. He knew those feelings would come rushing back. It was a fear he'd rather not face.

Cao Mao frowned. "Your father would be so ashamed of you."

Ba's frown only deepened. He hated it when people used his father as an excuse to discredit him. He decided to end that. "How would you know?" He looked up at the puppet emperor, feeling satisfied at the surprised look on his face. "My father, Xiahou Yuan, taught me to do what was right in my heart. And serving under a dictator and his pawns didn't feel right."

The look of fury on Cao Mao's face was great. Ba knew he could be killed for this, but he didn't care. Cao Mao motioned his hand. "Death!"

As he was dragged away, he saw Shi whisper something into his father's ear.

He was in a dungeon. It had been a few hours. He knew he would die soon. Two guards came in and dragged him out of his cell. This was it. That's what he thought until he was thrown into an extravagant bedroom.

Ba was confused now. What wasn't he headed for the gallows?

That's when he heard the door close. He turned around and gasped. There was Sima Shi. Out of his armor and in casual garments. Xiahou Ba, on instincts backed away.

Shi frowned. "Why are you scared of me?"

Ba remained strong. "Not scared. Merely surprised."

Shi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ba nodded. "It's not every day you're sent to an a nobleman's bedroom instead of to be executed for high treason."

Shi frowned. "You wish to die?"

Ba sighed and sat down on Shi's bed. "I'm a traitor to Wei. There is no other choice."

Shi was beside him in an instant. "Yes there is!" He insisted. "I just have to speak with my father. He'll convince the emperor to release you."

Ba scooted away from Shi. "Yes, on the condition I remain loyal to Wei."

"And what's the problem with that?"

"I abandoned Wei. And the first chance I get, I will abandon it again!"

"Why?"

Ba stopped. "What?"

Shi took a deep breath. "Why leave this Wei? The emperor? ME?"

Ba sighed. "My heart isn't here anymore."

"…did I mean so little to you?"

Ba turned to him. "No. In fact, for the longest time, YOU were the only thing keeping me here."

Shi smiled through the hurt he felt. "I love you Ba."

Ba stopped. "What?"

"I know I never said it to you. I thought you felt it. But I love you."

Ba… smiled. "I love you too Shi. Always have. Always will."

Shi hugged him close. "I wish to consummate my love with you."

Ba nodded. "Then do so. My body is yours."

Shi kissed Ba. It was a gentle kiss. Rough, yet loving. Ba kissed back, moaning against his lover's lips. Shi's hands grabbed onto Ba's clothes and pulled them open, revealing his toned muscled chest and torso. His hands were all over it, making Ba moan.

Ba reached up and opened Shi's robe. He grinned at his lover's body before his mouth attached to Shi's nipple. Shi couldn't help but moan at the delight. It felt amazing.

Shi's hands traveled to Ba's pants and pulled them off, revealing Ba's needy cock. Shi grabbed it.

"Ah…" Ba moaned. "Take me Shi!" He begged.

Shi nodded and removed his pants. "Of course my love." He gently pressed his cock into Ba's ass making Ba hiss in pleasure. Shi continued to slowly slide himself in until he was fully sheathed in Ba.

After minutes of gentle caresses, Shi began moving again. His motions made Ba moan. His moans slowly getting louder.

"Shi…" Ba panted. "I'm so close!"

"Me too Ba!" Shi groaned.

"SHI!"

"Come with me Ba!" Shi yelled as he released himself into Ba's ass. Ba released onto his chest soon after.

The two curled up. Shi held Ba. "I can keep you safe. I promise you that."

Ba smiled and fell asleep. Shi held him close as he too fell asleep.

* * *

**The Promise of Vengeance**

Zhong Hui slammed the door to Shi's room in a fit of rage. He was outraged.

"How dare you Xiahou Ba!" He ranted as he stormed down the hall. "Shi was mine! How dare you steal him from me!"

He punched a wall. He then leaned against it, losing all strength. He let a few tears escape.

"Know this," he spoke to himself and the empty hallway, "Shi WILL be mine. Mark my words, I will have him."

* * *

**Author's note: That's it! Now REVIEW!**


End file.
